Padme at the Podrace
Padme screamed and cheered as Anakin flew past their location in his podracer. She was flanked by Qui gon and Obi wan, as well as several others. One of them was a guard assigned to them by Jabba to accompanying them whilst they are on the planet. After the racers begin the third lap and are no longer in sight, Padme begins to inspect the crowd in the grandstands. She looks to the middle and spots a green, fat, and overall ugly creature. She points to it and says to Qui Gon, “What is that disgusting creature over there?!” Qui Gon replies “Padme, you never want to offend a powerful being especially on their home planet. They could have you…” The guard cut him off, grabbing Padme and pulling her away. She screamed and struggled with him but she was no match for his great strength. Qui Gon knew her fate would be horrible, however he realized that helping her would only cause everyone more problems. He watched silently as the guard restrained Padme and began to lower the tower they were in. Once on the ground, he led her off of the platform. Padme watched as it began to rise again, but this time she was not on it. The guard led her across the track and through a rusted metal door. It slammed closed behind them, leaving them in almost complete darkness. They walked until they reached a row of cells. All were empty, but one door was open. Padme was hastily shoved in and the guard slid the door closed behind her. It slammed and locked with a heavy metal click followed by the sound of the guards footsteps getting farther and farther away. Padme cried. She had heard the many stories of sex slaves and prostitutes on the planet. She feared that she would be forced to become one. After what felt like hours, a guard approached and reached through the bars of her cell door. He handed her several garments that looked as if they had been worn many times before. They were stained and had sand all over them. As she unravelled them, she saw what had been handed to her. It was a bra along with a pair of what looked to be underwear, however it would leave little unexposed. Emotionless, she began to remove her upper class robes and replace them with the outfit she had been provided. Without warning, her cell door slid open. Padme curiously poked her head out into the hall. She saw ten guards coming her way. She ran the opposite direction but only to be confronted with ten more. She stopped. With no where to run, she slowly raised her hands and placed them atop her head. A guard grabbed them and quickly shackled them behind her back an led her to the door that she entered from. As is slid open, Padme squinted in the bright light. It blinded her, but only for a second. As the image became clearer, she saw Anakin atop his podracer jumping for joy. His smile quickly turned to a look of horror as he saw Padme. He whispered something into Quigons ear. Qui Gon squatted down and whispered something back, causing Anakin to grab onto Qui Gon and bury his head in the Jedis robes. Padme still had no idea what was to become of her. She was led to the middle of the track and forced to her knees. The guards grabbed a chain and shacked her naked legs to the sand floor of the race pit. Padme heard a humming sound behind her. Suddenly, scorching pain shot up he back. Then again. And again. The humming sound was an electro whip being turned on! It slashed up he back many more times, much to the enjoyment of the crowd, who yelled and cheered the whole time. More lashes. It was relentless. Padme screamed. What had she done to deserve this? How could anyone deserve this? Before she had time to answer, the whip came down again. And again. And again. Finally, it stopped. Padme cried. She looked up and saw Qui Gon and Anakin watching. They had a look of sympathy, but helplessness on their faces. Qui Gon noded to her before turning and leading Anakin away. She watched for as long as she could before her view was blocked by two men with long electrical cables. Her hands were released from the handcuffs, but were immediately shackled to the ground on either side of her. The wires were attached to the cuffs. Padme watched, dreading what was to come. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a man standing near a large switch. He was looking not at her, but at the green slimy creature she had offended. The creature spoke. She couldn’t understand what he said, but she got the idea. The man was waiting for the go ahead from the creature to pull the switch and electrocute her. A translation droid stood in front of Padme. It spoke. “The honorable Jabba wishes you a most painful death for your undignified insults of his greatness. You will be executed now.” “Please,” she pleaded with the droid. “I’m sorry! I didnt mean to! Please! Spare me!” “Jabba will show you no mercy for your actions and he wishes you a painful demise.” Without warning, pain shot up her arms and into her chest and the rest of her body. She shook violently. Her bra, which was too big anyways, fell away and slid down to her waist. She screamed and thrashed about as the pan increased. The crowd erupted. She couldn’t take it. Her body weakened by the second. She was giving out. Everything began to get blurry. Suddenly, she slumped forwards and stopped moving. Nothing. Her chest rose and fell one last time before lying still. The onlookers stared for a few moments before proceeding to exit the stadium. It was just another day on Tatoinee. Category:StarWars Category:Padme Category:Torture Category:Electrocution Category:Hanging